The Girl Who Wanted (Hiatus)
by Shrapnel893
Summary: Satsuki Kiryūin has always aspired for greatness, conquering the surrounding lands of Honnōji Academy. Though, one of the schools she has yet to conquer stands in her way and its leader is one she never expected to have a lasting impression or mark on her. The past and the present clash as old feelings and new resolves sew themselves together into one piece forever and always.
1. Unveiling

**Title:** The Girl Who Wanted

**Pairings:** Multiple

**Rating:** Teen (T)

**Warning(s):** Coarse Language and Mild Depictions of Violence and Torture

**Recommended Font/Page Layout:** Georgia, 1/2, Expand, Dark Story Contrast

**Overall Song Choice:** _My Life Inside Your Heart_ by Rise Against_  
><em>

**Alternative Song Choice(s):** _Adieu_ by Enter Shikari

**Author's Note:** has original characters and altered canonical personalities of (some) canon characters, prequel to main story

Read and review, but most of all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>|. Unveiling<strong>

"You have hereby given up your right to preside over the student body," Satsuki Kiryūin stated, her blade _Bakuzan_ still sheathed inside of its white scabbard as she held it under the Mito student body president's throat. "The Ibaraki Prefecture is now under the domain of Honnōji Academy. Any further resistance will result in a harsher punishment than annexation."

His glasses sliding down his nose from the sweat accumulated on his brow, the Mito student body president gulped. The wood from the scabbard was at risk of inducing splinters. "Y-you haven't conquered the whole of Ibaraki Prefecture just yet."

At his bold claim, Satsuki leaned forward further, the scabbard pressing deeper. Her deep blue eyes narrowed as she inhaled, "Oh? And what do you mean by that? All of the lands surrounding Mito have already fallen to me and my men, there is nothing else left to oppose me here, and you're telling me that there is?"

"T-that's right, you haven't won yet, you witch. You think you have the right to talk down to me when you haven't even taken down _them?_ If so, then you have a lot of nerve— gah!" The Mito student body president was knocked on his back, Satsuki now pressing down on his chest with the scabbard.

"You have no right to speak to me in that tone, you weak insufferable pig. You're nothing more than filth which thinks it's on a higher scale than those around it, when, in reality, it's right at the bottom wallowing in the mud and manure of its own pathetic faults." Increasing the pressure she applied ever so slightly, just enough so that he had difficulty in breathing, Satsuki adopted a disdainful expression as her brows came closer together. "If you don't want to suffer more than a bruised rib-cage, I suggest you change your tune before your chords become silenced forever."

Fear stretched across his features, sweat profusely dripping down his face, the Mito student body president nodded no questions asked, no punishment given. He stammered his reply, "I-I-I'm sorry, Lady Satsuki, it won't happen again! I swear on the life of my family! T-the area that hasn't fallen to your rule is northwest of here, Kasama City!" Trying to scoot away to no avail, he tried to pledge for his life, his voice croaking slightly, "Now I've told you what you wanted to hear! Please, spare me!"

Easing off, Satsuki waited until the boy was half-way to his feet. "Don't make another move," she said, her voice still full of disdain, even more than before. "Filth like you has no right to stand, only to lie down and submit. Only a pig such as yourself would bargain the safety of his family for his own life and ask to be spared. You are a stain on this world, a piece of shit that should be washed down the toilet along with all the other excrement of the world."

Lifting _Bakuzan_ high above her head, she brought it down on his skull with a satisfying crack as he vainly tried to block the blow with his arms. As he fell to the ground, Satsuki didn't give him another look as she turned to leave off school grounds. At the gate, waiting for her arrival, was one of the four members of the Elite Four, Nonon Jakuzure. Each ruled a specific part of Honnōji Academy's school system and Jakuzure was in charge of the Academy's non-athletic activities and clubs. While appearing to be a cute and childish personality, she is very manipulative and sadistic. She twirled her conductor's baton expertly as she conceitedly watched the Mito student body president convulse and twitch.

"Have a member for the Nursery Club tend to his injury, we can't having him dying on us." Satsuki told her as she went past and Nonon grinned pleasurably.

"I'll get right on it."

Making her way to the car where her butler Soroi was waiting with the door open. As she sat down on the lavished seats of her mother's expenses, she thought of the area the Mito student body president had revealed was still opposing her conquest of the Ibaraki Prefecture. Kasama City. It was a relatively small city with an appreciation for the arts. She recalled that her mother even had a painting from an artist who'd originally came from Kasama on her wall. It was that of a swan, and, like a swan, the people of Kasama would sing to her tune in due time.

**—-—-—**

The way the sky appeared from his vantage point on Kahira Academy's rooftop induced a sense of sadness, a light drizzle coming down, the clouds grey and many. Hours ago, the sun had been shining, but now the clouds have blocked it completely. He gazed up at Mouth Sashiro, its highest peak invisible to the naked eye, knowing what the sudden change in weather meant. Something had gone wrong, terribly wrong. A door opened and closed as he turned to the vice president and the one accompanying her. If he was here in person, then, surely, something was terribly wrong indeed.

Dressed in a black outfit with matching shades, Aikurō Mikisugi stood nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth slightly on his heels. His dark-bluish black hair was slicked back, wet from the rain. Beside him was the vice president, wearing her signature straw hat, hamaka, and sandles. Her shinai was at her waist and she chewed on the end of a wheat stalk as her eyes went over the report she had in her hand. After a moment, she folded the piece of paper into an airplane and sent it sailing into the clouds towards Mount Sashiro, where it disappeared in the distance. Turning her eyes to Mikisugi, she thumbed the shinai's hilt fitting.

"Council President, Mr. Mikisugi is here to deliver something of importance." She nodded for their adviser to commence speaking.

"Thank you, Ms. Itō. I appreciate the introduction." He stepped forward with his hands behind his back and came to the fence, gazing up at Mount Sashiro himself. Silence elapsed as his eyes were focused on it. Vice President Itō leaned and was about to whisper into the Council President's ear when Mikisugi stayed her with a hand. "I'm composed, but thank you. The news is troubling, but I feel as though I should be the one to deliver it, in person, rather than through a report or another's way of mouth," he broke the silence with a calm voice as the vice president curtly bowed her understanding, "and, again, I thank you for your understanding."

Spinning on his heel to face them, they saw that while his voice may have kept a certain level calm, his eyes had not. Tears were visible below his shades. "As you both must surely know already, the Ibakai Prefecture has all but fallen to the Honnōji Academy Student Council President and her forces. But, that is not why I have come in person like this, as you are both have by now have figured out by my lack of composure. It's Kinue, she's dead."

The vice president's eyes widened and narrowed immediately after, her lips forming a scowl, "Was she assassinated?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom.

Mikisugi shook his head. "I'm afraid not, her death was an accident. Purely and truly, an _accident._ As you know, she had volunteered to be the live test subject for the prototype_Kamui_ we were developing. At first, all had gone well as to her actually managing to don it, until the Life Fibers started to react violently to her body and, as a result, her very being was torn apart. The prototype disintegrated shortly thereafter."

The Council President blinked. "Does Kinagase know?"

"He was there when it happened, as was I."

Vice President Itō bowed her head, hands balled into fists at her sides. "Then, that means, it really is impossible for one to be worn. _Dammit! _And we were so close to perfecting the procedures and now we don't even have another to spare! This means _R__EVOCS_ has won! There's nothing we possibly have that can oppose them now!"

The Council President and Mikisugi shared a glance, nodding to one another. The secret they've been keeping to the vice president was ready to be unveiled.

"Ms. Lien Itō, there is a matter we must bring to your attention," Mikisugi took off his shades, eyes still watery, "and it's one that I and the Council President have been keeping a secret from you and the rest of the council. Ozaki..." He inclined his head toward the Council President, who started speaking.

"The secret we've been hiding is more important than any of us, it's the fruit of our organization's labors. Its name is _Senketsu_."

"S-Senketsu? But I thought Dr. Matoi had scraped it and went away to lie low! Are you saying that he's still working on it after all those failed attempts?!"

Mikisugi nodded. "Yes, even in hiding he's still been painstakingly devoting his time to its completion, along with a few other inventions." His eyes went to Mount Sashiro briefly. "And he is here in Kasama City. All this time, he's been perfecting his work. That is why we're here, to protect him from any outside forces that seek to oppose us. The Council President here has been tight-lipped as to his existence to you and the rest of the council, but now that Kasama City is the only one left that stands in Honnōji Academy's total takeover of Ibakari Prefecture, it has come to my attention to have him 'spill the beans', as it were."

"I'm sorry for deceiving you all this time, Lien." The Council President said wholeheartedly.

"Regardless of how you feel right now, you, the Council President, the council, the whole of _Kahira Academy_, has to stand against the tide and buy enough time for Dr. Matoi to complete his work. As you are doing this, I will check upon his daughter and then go back to Honnōji. Teachers are so under payed these days, I can't be absent for long. Well, Council President Ozaki, it's in your hands now." With that, their adviser started to walk away, reaching the door to the stairs, when the vice president spoke up.

"Did they recover any body from the prototype's failed activation, by any chance?"

Stopping abruptly and without bothering to look at her, Mitsugui replied, "No, her body was completely obliterated. Not even her blood remained."

Council President Ozaki listened to the echoing sound of his footsteps as he went away, closing the door behind himself, and then frowned as his eyes rested on the vice president. He knew she was taking the news hard, having heard all of that information in such a short span of time and so suddenly. Going back to the fence, he went back to the clouds and felt the first drop of heavy rain on his nose. Yes, something had gone terribly wrong and he felt that it was far from over.


	2. Discovery

**||. Discovery**

_Hajime Ozaki._ The name brought back memories as she stood with her forces on the outskirts of the Kasama City. Her hands atop the hilt of _Bakuzan_, they tensed as she remembered the way he'd chided her for her ideals back then, the way he'd countered her with all the right questions that made her doubt what she was really trying to accomplish. Castles of stone were nothing without a strong foundation, just as an upstart is nothing without strong ideals. Well, she smirked, now _she_ was the one who was going to chide _him._ "What's the enemy's strength?" she asked another of her Elite Four, Hōka Inumuta, the one in charge of Honnōji's information and strategy committee. His neck collar opened then closed as he told her it was small, but despite its numbers their skill made up for it. They were going to be deadly opponents. Satsuki smiled. _Perfect._

**—-—-—**

Dr. Matoi handed him the black hilt of _Toukan,_ the katana's silvery-white blade no longer chipped at the top from its previous encounter with its sister, _Bakuzan._"Here, you're going to need this again, wouldn't you agree?" he told the Council President, who gripped it tightly and who's eyes didn't wander away from it. "I know you've been avoiding it since... that time... but now it needs you as much as you need to wield it again. There's no way out of it, this time..."

"Perhaps you're right," Hajime muttered softly, "and yet I..." his finger ran across its surface and he sheathed it, the look on his face one of disdain, "hope it doesn't turn out like last time." Hands now on its black scabbard, knuckles white, he bit down on the mix of emotions of wielding it once more. Without another word, he shook his head and left the chamber, his eyes only on the misty morning through the cave opening and accompanying stillness.

**—-—-—**

"Are we going for a direct assault?" Ira Gamagōri, another of Honnōji's Elite Four and her personal enforcer, asked, as he flexed his massive gauntlet-encased fingers, biceps bulging each time he did so. His imposing height overshadowed her form as he stood behind her and waited for an answer.

Satsuki's eyes were on Kasama City the whole time, "No, not yet, I want to savor this moment. The moment when nothing will be left to oppose the Academy once we're finished here and the defeat of one person who's been tacking on doubts into the back of my head since childhood is solidified." She stepped forward to the mouth of the city's entrance, where upon a statue of old sat. It was that of a woman, her features unrecognizable due to the wear of time, and she grimaced. One day she was going to be one of those statues, sacred yet forgotten, and put her hand on its surface. Cold, like she'd tried to make her heart for all these years. Yet, as she then rested the hand atop the other on the hilt of her blade, she knew the warmth still thrived underneath. "How is Sanageyama doing with his preparations for infiltration?" The question was directed at Inumuta, who's collar flapped open as he responded immediately.

"Five minutes."

"Tell him to be ready in three." To the left of Gamagōri, Sanageyama was hastily finishing the final touches to his specially designed Goku Infiltration Uniform — which, for the sake of authenticity, was toned down from his standard flashier Three-Star to something the locals wouldn't raise eyebrows at. The head of the Academy's athletic activities and clubs babbled something about its dullness as he came over.

"Make that ready in one," he said as he smirked and pulled down on the straw hat to conceal his features further. "I'll find out about that place, just you wait. I'll be back in a flash."

"Just get it done as quickly as possible," Satsuki barked, and then, eyes now focused on him, "but don't underestimate anyone you encounter." She watched him nod and disappear into the fog as he went towards the city and smirked herself. Sanageyama was a better candidate for this mission than Inumuta, who specialized in infiltration, simply because he'd survive a bit longer. With what he was most likely to face during the mission, she knew Sanageyama was the better one to test his strength. That is, until she met swords with him once again. When that time came, she wasn't going to hold back this time... and neither... would _he._

**_—-—-—_**

It was during her late childhood when they'd first met each other. He had come to Kasama City after an incident that he nor his family ever disclosed, but Lien knew it must have been something important for him to defect from REVOCS, the organization's sworn enemy. In each year that he's been the president, this year to be his last, she couldn't shake the feeling that it was something melancholy in nature. She knew this because of the way he always came to the roof and stared at the landscape, hands in his pockets, and when she gave him a report, he'd always reply with _"__l__eave it in the council room, I'll see to it later"_. Almost as if there was a more important matter on his mind, one that he didn't — no, that he _couldn't_ — walk away from or stop wondering about. Something that ate away at him until he found it again, something that once he chanced upon it, he hoped he knew the right words for.

As she cleared away debris from his desk she wondered what he'd gone to Dr. Matoi for. The old man gave her the willies even though she'd never actually seen him in person. The name and what he did was enough all on its own. Well, whatever it was, she thought, it wouldn't be another secret. A paper fell from his desk and she looked down at it for a moment. It had fallen out of the top drawer, a private place. Hesitantly, she picked it up and averted her eyes from the title only a few seconds too late. It was a picture from the years before he'd come to the city. And thus, she now knew that he'd been bigger part of REVOCS than previously thought. Standing in the picture together with him was Satsuki Kiryūin, Student Council President of Honnōji Academy and one of the organization's most notorious obstacles aside from REVOCS.

**—-—-—**

The skill in which the intruder deflected her kunai was impressive as his eyes followed her every movement. Yet, he was too reckless to be considered anything of a threat to her more concentrated techniques and before long she had disarmed him, the metal tip of her kunai poised under his chin. The look in his eyes still held hostility.

"You caught me off guard, kid," he said with prideful spite. His eyes went down to her kunai's tip, "Could you maybe move this? I don't want sustain any life threatening in case these next few seconds get even crazier."

She didn't say anything in response as she obliged. With a backwards grip, she held the weapon at her side and removed the mask from her mouth and spoke, "What is your reason for coming here?" His straw hat was oddly misplaced in this the region of the city, where potters and other craftsman pursued their trades. It was more likely to be seen up at the Academy, of which only one individual she knew of wore one. Straw hats, as they are, were terribly out of fashion these days. Anyone wearing them in this city, especially, was either an interloper, old man, or a person just too into their roots. Of the three, this boy looked to be the first. Which, given his mastery of the sword and the way he carried himself, he most certainly was.

"I'm not telling, so—" he jumped back and picked up his fallen weapon in the same instance. He grinned and motioned for her to come at him. "This time you won't have the advantage of surprise!"

Without another word between them, she threw her kunai and maneuvered to his flank in the split-seconds it took him to knock the weapon aside. As he started to twist his body and say something about dirty tricks, she slammed the flat of her hand into his side and waited for him to succumb, instead taken aback when he brought the tip of his wooden kendo sword into her gut. She staggered back into an unused potter's stand as she clutched her stomach. He laughed and spun his shinai skillfully.

"Try again, kid!"

His laugh was full of confidence from the way it rang out and she grimaced. She'd underestimated this boy, he was certainly no stranger to the ways of combat. Well, it was no matter, she'd just have to draw this confrontation out a bit longer and then... a beep on the com-link attach to her belt. Two beeps, three. The signal to back off and melt back into the shadows.

"I wouldn't zone out like that!" The boy exclaimed gleefully as he brought his shinai down on her still form, only to smash some pots on the stand. He cursed and peered over the stand. She wasn't there. His eyes went to the left and right. She wasn't there. He looked up. Still nothing. Sanageyama scratched his cheek and turned around. He must look like a real idiot to anyone watching.

"Are you one of her new supports?" A boy was standing there, wearing a militaristic uniform not unlike Satsuki's, only black with red trappings, his facial expression blank. In one of his hands was a silvery-white blade.

"Who the—!" Sanageyama wasn't able to get all of his words out as the boy now had the hilt of the blade centimeters from his chest, shoulder to shoulder. Arrogant as he was, Sanageyama knew this new opponent would mope the floor with him before a duel between them had even begun and gulped. "Y-you're a little... close..." he chattered through clenched teeth, biting them together so hard he tasted blood; it was all he could do to prevent any of his fear from leaking out. "I don't swing that way, so could you maybe—"

"No supports, only the pedestal. What's the use of having the supports if the pedestal is too weak to be held?"

The boy was speaking directly into his com-link, and Sanageyama knew he had directed the challenge at Satsuki, but he didn't have any time to wonder as to why as the boy smacked him on the back of his neck.

Hajime hefted the intruder over his shoulder and took out the com-link from his clothing, then flattened the device under his shoe as a shadow crept from the corner of his eye. "Tamiko, you were right to keep watch here. Good work."

Tamiko bowed her head. "I am sorry I could not defeat him, Council President Ozaki. He was more formidable than I had anticipated and gave him credit for."

"Don't be, this is one of Honnōji's Elite Four. All four of them are tough opponents. You handled yourself well. Now I want you to go check on Lien and see if she's done tidying up the student council room. If she needs any help, I want you to assist her, and if she has any questions, I want you to answer them for her."

"Yes, Council President Ozaki. I'll see to it immediately." Tamiko disappeared as silently as she had come and Hajime frowned.

None of the others at Kahira were ready for the coming battle for Kasama and he knew the city's takeover would be swift. Though, if he knew Satsuki as well as he thought he did, then she was sure to accept his challenge no questions asked. And, when she did, he hoped this confrontation would be their last as enemies. Even if the whole of Kasama City and Kahira Academy burned. As he made his way to the gates of Kasama with Sanageyama in tow, he hoped that she would finally understand his way of going about change.


End file.
